


Instrumental

by othisredding



Category: GOT7
Genre: ...I suppose, Canon Compliant, Dorms, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othisredding/pseuds/othisredding
Summary: Yugyeom offers to give Jinyoung a massage. Jinyoung reluctantly agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffairyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/gifts).



> This is a long-awaited gift in response to some art fari made for me and hopefully it measures up and satisfies her jingyeom needs (and yours too!). Just fyi, I didn't beta this properly so if there's any glaring mistakes let me know and I'll fix em. Also who would have known it's this hard to describe massage techniques. Either way, I hope you all like it. Oh and also, if you want a reference for the music Yugyeom puts on you can [listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Rd2vKI6Amk&nohtml5=False).

"Jinyoung _ie_ " Yugyeom practically whines and Jinyoung closes his eyes and sighs. "It'll be good for you, you shouldn't just hold tension in your body like this."

Yugyeom touches a hand to the curve of Jinyoung's shoulder and Jinyoung pushes his glasses up on his nose, resists the urge to shrug him off. He knows Yugyeom's just trying to help and, in fact, he knows he could probably use the help. It's just that sometimes it feels easier to deal with these things on his own without anyone monitoring his emotions. Well maybe not easier, but familiar. Jinyoung knows he should be thankful and logically in his mind he is, but right now in his body it just feels annoying, like Yugyeom is intruding on his pout time. But he knows he's got to agree. Not because Yugyeom wouldn't take no for an answer but because he's been taking no for an answer the past three times he's asked to help Jinyoung. Ever since they came back from Thailand and Yugyeom got his first professional massage he's been doling them out left and right between the members. Jinyoung thinks he might have even looked up some techniques at some point. Of course Jinyoung likes a massage just as much as the next person but he's just been moody lately and wanting time to himself. He's not sure what's bothering him particularly but he knows part of it is a little homesickness, part of it lack of sleep, and part just thinking too hard about where GOT7 is going to go in the future....and something else, something identifiable.

"Okay fine," he says, eyes still closed.

Yugyeom does a little dance in place and squeezes Jinyoung's shoulder, like a little preview. "Yes! Okay, I promise you're going to thank me hyung," then softer, more reassuring, "I'll be careful, okay?"

Ten minutes later, Jinyoung finds himself sitting on the floor with Yugyeom beside him, fiddling with his phone to put on some music. He asks if there's anything in particular Jinyoung wants to hear but when Jinyoung shakes his head, Yugyeom picks something. It's a lazy kind of hip hop beat with a gentle wandering guitar over it. It's not something Yugyeom would usually listen to in his free time.

"Do you have a massage playlist now?" Jinyoung asks, smiling a bit in that nagging brotherly way he sometimes can't help but slip into even though he genuinely is curious.

"Maybe," Yugyeom says mischieviously. It doesn't seem to bother him one bit that Jinyoung finds his new interest a little silly. "Cross your legs, hyung."

Jinyoung does as he's told and stares ahead of him at the blank TV screen, the dolls littered around the shelves and gifts from fans, three pairs of slippers, receipts and change... _We really need to clean,_ he thinks just as Yugyeom kneels behind him.

Yugyeom rests his hands on his shoulders for a moment. "Is there anywhere in particular I should focus on?"

Jinyoung thinks of the tightens in his neck...and the way he's woken up multiple times this week with his shoulder blades completely stiff...the aching in his calves...He shakes his head.

"Okay," Yugyeom says. "Just relax," he says. He smoothes his hands down Jinyoung's shoulders. "Trust me," he says, then squeezes the muscle on the outside of Jinyoung's shoulders. Jinyoung feels his face scrunch up even though it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. Yugyeom pulls them back only slight, one side then the other, expanding Jinyoung's chest.

"Is this the massage?"

Yugyeom lets out a huff of laughter but doesn't take the bait. "I'm just loosening you up."

"I'm not loose?"

"Well..." Yugyeom pauses in moving Jinyoung all around. Jinyoung looks back at him, eyebrows raised. "I think you just need to get in the right mindset."

Jinyoung hums, mildly amused. "Kim Yugyeom..." he mutters, though there's no direction he plans to go with that.

" _Kim Yugyeom_ " Yugyeom mimics, "Kim Yugyeom says focus on your breathing."

Jinyoung takes an exaggerrated breath in then huffs it out, trying to crack Yugyeom's cool exterior.

"Hyung," Yugyeom says sternly, and Jinyoung chuckles to himself even though he knows he's being childish. Yugyeom takes his hands off him for a moment and Jinyoung thinks he really is going to go...

But then he feels Yugyeoms warm fingertips at the curve of his neck where his hairline is, three pressed on either side and his thumbs meeting in the middle at the top of Jinyoung's spine. Jinyoung quiets down without even realizing it. Yugyeom slowly moves his fingers up, up, up into the soft strands of Jinyoung's hair then down, down, down to where his shoulders start. He repeats this again: up the sides of his neck along the muscle there then down to the tops of his shoulders where the pressure lifts for only a moment...then back up again. His thumbs drag softly against the barely-there hairs on the back of Jinyoung's neck. His knees press softly into Jinyoung's lower back from behind, solid and supporting. Jinyoung can feel his neck raising and straightening a little in response to Yugyeom's movements. He swallows thickly and realizes his shoulders are practically by his ears. He lets them drop slowly and clears his throat, trying to push down his self-consciousness. The music switches to a new song seamlessly.

"Breathe in," Yugyeom says on the next push upwards and Jinyoung follows his instruction without fuss. "Breathe out." Jinyoung lets the air out from his lungs in a huff.

"Slowly," Yugyeom reminds him and for a moment moves his hands around to Jinyoung's front, placing a warm palm on his stomach. Jinyoung breathes in again, slow, and exhales, slow. Yugyeom's palm moves back to his neck and they continue like that for a while. Jinyoung breathing in and out along with the pacing of Yugyeom's fingers on his neck.

"Just keep breathing like that, hyung," Yugyeom says and moves his hands forward to the sides of Jinyoung's head. He pushes gently to the left, tilting Jinyoung's head until he can feel the stretch in his neck and his shoulder. Then he pushes right. Then he stops and Jinyoung's eyes flutter open. He hadn't even realized they were closed.

"Lie down," Yugyeom says and pushes lightly at the middle of Jinyoung's back.

Feeling a little dazed, Jinyoung does as he's told, stretching out on the floor on his stomach and cushioning his chin with his arms. He hears Yugyeom shifting around and then his hands on the middle of Jinyoung's back. He pushess with the heels of his palms up and down just to the side of Jinyoung's spine. It feels nice, but the material shifts over Jinyoung's skin awkwardly, making the pressure inconsistent and after a moment Yugyeom removes his hand.

"Can we take your shirt off?"

Jinyoung thinks about it for a moment and pushes himself up on his elbows.

"We don't have to," Yugyeom says amicably, "But it's easier if I'm not working through fabric."

Jinyoung smirks at this, "working," but he doesn't comment, just sits up and tugs his sweater off, tugging his sweats up a little to make sure they're in place, not that Yugyeom hasn't seen everything he has to show before. "It's cold," he says as he lies back down.

"I think you'll warm up some as we go," Yugyeom says and presses his hands back to Jinyoung's skin. At some point he's put lotion on them and they slide easily over the slopes of Jinyoung's muscles. "And if not, tell me, and you can put the shirt back on."

"Okay..." Jinyoung closes his eyes again, shifting a little so that his hips are even on the carpeted floor. He focuses his mind on breathing again. From the floor the sounds of the dorm become muffled to a dull hum and his slow breaths in and out fill his ears. The rhythm of Yugyeom's hands moves in sync with the rise and fall of his back, making slow circles down the sides of his spine with the heels of his palms. He's right though, Jinyoung begins feeling warmer in no time, his blood flowing and Yugyeom's hands strong on his skin.

When he gets to the middle of Jinyoung's back though, Jinyoung flinches without thinking. Yugyeom removes his hands immediately.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Jinyoung sighs softly wiggling his ass a little again to release the sudden tension in his back. "A little..." he says, feeling out his own muscles. "It just doesn't feel good there for some reason. Just press a little lighter, I don't know."

Yugyeom hums with the lowest trace of concern in his voice and places his hands back on Jinyoung's back in the same place. He's a little more hesitant but goes back to the motions he was making but not pressing nearly as hard. "Is this okay?"

"Yes..." Jinyoung sighs, strangely nervous that Yugyeom will accidentally hit that spot again but relaxing after a few moments of Yugyeom lightly rubbing.

"Does it hurt there all the time?" Yugyeom asks. His voice is gentle but serious and Jinyoung thinks, feeling that familiar trickle of defensiveness seep into the pit of his stomach. Yugyeom is only looking out for him but it always takes him just that little extra effort to receive it as-is.

"No," Jinyoung says, thankful as Yugyeom moves on to his sides. "Just when you pressed like that."

"Mm," Yugyeom seems to think for a moment, his hands slowing briefly. "Okay," and he's back to pace, letting it go. "I can be careful next time then. But you be careful too."

Jinyoung nods, grateful that Yugyeom didn't make too much of a fuss. He makes a note to himself to think about it later. Yugyeom places both hands against his side and rubs lightly back and forth up and down. It's where Jinyoung is usually ticklish so he braces himself but with the even pressure behind Yugyeom's movements, it never comes.

"You're good at this," Jinyoung says genuinely.

"Thank you, ~ _hyung_ ," Yugyeom says, giving Jinyoung a light slap before starting on his other side. It's the first time since he started that he's let that typical bratty attitude come out and it makes Jinyoung laugh. He would usually reach back to flick Yugyeom for the sarcasm or something equally bothersome but his muscles are sort of starting to feel like jelly and it's not worth the effort of lifting his limbs.

"I can see why the boys keep asking you for one."

Yugyeom hums in affirmation, moving his hands back to the center of Jinyoung's back and pushing slowly up to his shoulders again. The movement feels like it's physically pushing the air from Jinyoung's ribs up and out of his mouth and he nearly groans aloud.

"Does that feel good?" Yugyeom asks, pausing for a moment. Jinyoung's not sure if he really did groan aloud or if it was just the way his body nearly flattened completely to the floor that gave him away, but either way he nods.

Yugyeom slides his fingertips back down to the center of Jinyoung's back, making sure not to go as low as the point where Jinyoung had felt discomfort. He pushes his hands back up, using the strength in his arms until he reaches Jinyoung's shoulders. He stops there and squeezes lightly then proceeds back down, loosening Jinyoung's muscles again.

"Jackson hyung loves this part too," he says as he repeats the process again.

"Mmph, no talking about Jackson right now," Jinyoung croaks out, his voice wobbling as his breath leaves again.

"Okay, no talking about Jackson," Yugyeom chuckles, pushing at his skin lightly as he goes back down so that it relaxes. "I'll only think of you hyung," he says.

He switches to his thumbs, not pressing anymore but just lightly rubbing at his muscles in long swipes away from the center. A swell of warmth seeps into Jinyoung's chest at the comment, even though it was said as a joke. Jinyoung might never admit it aloud but Yugyeom's attention being placed solely on him physically and mentally like this satisfies him a deep and indescribable way.

Yugyeom's thumbs finally reach the top of his spine and he puts his hands on either side of Jinyoung's neck, back to where he started. Jinyoung thinks he's probably done and wrestles with hismelf on whether or not to just plainly ask for more.

Before he can, though, Yugyeom shifts up a little, and says, "The angle's not quite right, I'm going to get on top of you, all right?"

Jinyoung feels a little shy at the way it's phrased but he agrees, knowing that's not how Yugyeom meant it. Yugyeom swings his long legs over Jinyoung's side, straddling his back but leaning forward so his weight isn't on him.

"Put your forhead on your arms," he instructs and Jinyoung does so without complaint, opening his eyes and staring at the carpet fibers. This time, nstead of the sides of his neck, Yugyeom pushes his thumbs right up the center and up into the base of his skull. He leaves them there for just a moment before beginning to move them gently in circles. It's not quite the right place but it reminds Jinyoung of the soft spot on baby's heads in the careful way Yugyeom touches there and the way it unravels something in Jinyoung, his eyes fluttering closed again and his mouth hanging open. He's completely unresistant by now, his head moving easily wherever Yugyeom presses like a rag doll and he doesn't even realize he's about to moan until he actually does. Somewhere in the back of his mind he feels a trace of embarrassment but it's not strong enough to make him shut up. After every thing Yugyeom's done in the past half hour, this above all feels totally and completely, mind-numblingly good.

Yugyeom stays there for a long time, probably longer than needed, kneading gently and making Jinyoung feel as though his brain might turn to mush if it hasn't already. After a while, he moves his thumbs back and rubs lightly over the hairs at the back of Jinyoung's neck, not pressing anymore but just touching him. Jinyoung doesn't register any shift though, more comforted now just by the continuity in Yugyeom's touch rather than any actual work he's doing. Yugyeom keeps on this, rubbing his palm over the skin of Jinyoung's shoulders, back to his neck and up into his hair. He scratches over his scalp with his short nails, up to the top of his head and back down, over just above his ear and down the sides...

"Hyung..."

Jinyoung hums in acknowledgment but it takes him a moment to crack his eyes open. Stars sparkle in front of his eyes just for a moment before they refocus in the dark cradle of his arms. "Is that all?"

"Well," Yugyeom says as a way of saying yes without saying yes. His fingers still slip slowly through Jinyoung's hair. "I only was wondering if you're all right?"

Jinyoung turns his head so his cheek is pressed against his arm. "I'm good," he says thoughtfully. Whatever was bothering him earlier isn't gone but it's pushed so far into the back of his mind at this point that he can barely feel the weight of it. "Thank you, Yugyeom-ah."

Yugyeom's hands leave him completely for the first time in what feels like forever and he ignores the way he misses them immediately. Yugyeom moves off of him so he can sit back up. Jinyoung just sits there for a moment, processing the way he can feel his muscles shifting under his skin.

"Here you are." Jinyoung blinks at Yugyeom and realizes he's holding his sweater out to him. He'd completely forgotten he was topless. He takes it and attempts to put his arm through but it ends up getting tangled and he can't quite figure out how to get it through.

"Let me help," Yugyeom giggles and pulls out the arm from where they've gotten caught up in the neck and Jinyoung finds himself too distracted to protest as Yugyeom does the same for the other arm and pushes the sweater over his head. He pulls the hem of it down around Jinyoung's torso, then places his hand against Jinyoung's side, rubbing up and down softly through the fabric. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk about, Jinyoung-hyung?"

Jinyoung shakes his head and smiles, feels himself blushing a little. He feels exposed but somehow it doesn't make him resistant in the way he usually is. It's like Yugyeom literally opened him up with his bare hands and now Jinyoung's gotten used to it somehow. "Really, really," he says, patting Yugyeom's hand. "There's --" he pauses as Yugyeom moves forward to rap his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders. "There's nothing wrong, I was just lost in my thoughts before."

"Mm...you're always thinking," Yugyeom says, his breath soft just behind Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung holds him by his waist, feeling Yugyeom's own muscles underneath his t-shirt. They embrace like that for an extended moment on the living room floor, Yugyeom overgrown but hugging Jinyoung in a way that makes Jinyoung feel like he's holding something incredibly delicate in its pure gentleness.

"Well next time I need to leave my thoughts behind, I'll ask."

"Good," and Yugyeom turns his head to kiss Jinyoung's shoulder before pulling away. The damp coolness of his lips is so starkly different from the way his hands had pressed so warmly before that it leaves Jinyoung completely speechless for a moment as he comes face to face with Yugyeom again.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Yugyeom declares abruptly, detaching himself completely, the apples of his cheeks pink. He clears his throat and scrambles up to his feet gracelessly and Jinyoung mumbles an "okay" as he watches Yugyeom grab a hoodie from the couch - not his own but Mark's - and head towards the bathroom.

Jinyoung watches him until the door closes and even then stares at the peeling paint of the door. His brain feels like it can't quite move fast enough to process Yugyeom's sudden exit, stalled on the fact that Mark's hoodie had finally been moved after sitting there for about two weeks. He thinks of the pink dusting Yugyeom's cheeks. He thinks of the soft kiss to his shoulder. Lifts his fingers to press there though he doesn't quite touch, thinking senselessly that if he does it'll erase the trace of Yugyeom's lips. He realizes the playlist Yugyeom put on stopped at some point before Yugyeom had started back on his neck. His bones still feel a little like water but he pushes himself up and goes to kitchen, here's the shower turn on.

"Hm," Jinyoung says to himself and reaches into the fridge for the orange juice. He gets a glass down from the cabinet and puts it on the counter but doesn't pour the juice. "Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And if you want you can follow me @ slowjamyoungjae on tumblr :)


End file.
